


Seasonal Attire

by Griper



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Dare, Exhibitionism, F/F, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griper/pseuds/Griper
Summary: Pearl dares Marina that they’ll spend Squidmas Day dressed only in the clothes they receive among their presents. Marina assumes that Pearl got her a sweater to commemorate her latest Splatfest victory and agrees. Marina is wrong about the sweater.





	Seasonal Attire

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a long while since I got myself to sit and put out a proper story. So to make up for that at least in part, here’s some last-minute holiday-themed yuri smut.

“This stuff is great!” Pearl crowed with a lopsided grin, “What’d you call it again?”

“That’s a coquito, Pearlie.” Marina told her partner again amusedly. It’d been a long day for the two of them, between the Squidmas Eve concert and the all-evening fanmeet right after, so she was just happy to finally be able to unwind. When Pearl demanded a stiff drink after making it home Marina was wrung out enough to just indulge her, and it had worked out well, the shared beverage just the thing to help her take the edge off as well. 

“Right, right. Cool.” The diminutive Inkling acknowledged absentmindedly, the thick cocktail hitting her like a sledgehammer. “So it’s like your version of eggnog, but with coconut milk instead, right?”

“Coconut milk and vanilla, yeah. More or less.” Speaking of which, the coffee-toned Octoling felt she had probably added too much rum to this batch. She was feeling far more floaty and goofy than she should have, head swimming and wanting nothing more than drape herself over her pale little roommate and let the rest of the night pass in slumber. “Just a little something my folks would cook up for our own winter festivals back home.”

“Oh yeah? You guys got, like, an Octomas season over in the Valley?” Pearl asked, interest piqued but too tipsy to be fully inquisitive.

“I guess.” Marina answered offhandedly, “It’s not called that though, and it’s nowhere near as... extravagant as all this.”

“Yeah, shit’s so extra this time of year.” Pearl agreed, “Between the sales and the light shows and the annual new war-vidya for the kids too edgy to Turf War outside with friends. And then we cap it all off by watching some brats unwrap a new bike and some clothes that are out-of-date as soon as the come out of the box because they’re always holiday-themed.” She concluded, lacking the steam to sustain a proper drunken tirade.

Marina nodded along sagely and made herself mildly dizzy. “Yep. That’s the closest thing to the ‘meaning of Squidmas’ I’ve found so far; giving and receiving gaudy sweaters and socks that you wear exactly once on Squidmas Day to take a picture proving you did.”

“Damn girl, you got the whole thing figured out quick.” Pearl drawled with drunken gravity, “But don’t worry, tomorrow we’re gonna do just that, and afterwards you’ll be a properly integrated Inkopolitan.”

“Aww, thanks for inducting me in your people’s traditions.” Marina tittered in reply, not entirely sarcastic in her appreciation. “I confess I did already pick out a clothing gift for you, but you returning the favor means a lot. And with how rich you are, I’m sure it’ll be the tackiest throwaway outfit ever.”

“You dissing my gift-picking abilities?” Pearl challenged playfully.

“Not at all!” Marina bantered back, “The whole point of Squidmas clothing is to be atrocious. The more of an eyesore the better, and I know you never disappoint Pearlie.”

Pearl growled cutely and launched herself clumsily at her much larger partner. “You’ve got a lot of nerve girl, so I’m gonna make you learn some appreciation.”

Marina scooped up her tiny girlfriend with a squeal. “And how’s that?”

Pearl grinned as maliciously as she ever had. “When we open our gifts in the morning, we’re spending the whole day in the apartment wearing the clothes we got as presents, and nothing else.”

Marina would normally have been mortified by such a suggestion, but was inebriated enough to get caught up nonchalantly in recalling their schedule for the next day. “Yeah, we got the day free, we could get away with it.”

“Then it’s settled!” Pearl declared, hooking Marina’s pinkie in hers, “Tomorrow we dress in just the other’s gifts.”

“Sure Pearlie,” Marina mumbled, weariness suddenly overtaking her, “But for now we sleep.”

o.O

The morning light found Marina’s slightly hung-over eyes with vindictive accuracy. Recoiling from the rays lurched her into full wakefulness, and the tall octoling had no choice but to get out of bed and freshen up once her brain was jolted.

Marina eventually sat at the breakfast bar nursing a cup of water, an extra one set aside for her roommate, and admired the picturesque winter scene playing out far below her penthouse windows.

A scraping noise rumbled behind her and she swiveled to see Pearl climb up on her stool and sip at her water. A rush of fondness overtook the anxious singer and she pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek, which was accepted with gruff grumblings. After a bit, the snappish heiress hopped down and marched to the tree.

“Alright, let’s see if my old man was restrained enough to pick out something that fit under a tree this year.”

The duo sifted through their presents in short order, amassing a small pile each of odds-and-ends from their personal connections as tokens of bonds. Marina was a bit confused to not see the promised clothes though, until Pearl pulled them out from under the chair beside the tree.

“Main event for last.”

So saying the feisty little rapper opened the box addressed to her and pulled out a pink sweater, little hearts on the hemline and a purple cartoon octopus on the chest.

“Heh, are its tentacles supposed to be cupping my boobs?”

Marina spluttered a bit at the crass comment, and her package got shoved in her hands before she could recover.

“Your turn.”

Marina huffed and composed herself. The present in her hands was thick and compact, but it just had to be another sweater or a shrink-wrapped shirt or something. The memory of their last Splatfest earlier that month was still fresh, and Pearl had never let a victory go by without pulling a stunt to rub Marina’s face in her choice prevailing. It was never really spiteful though, and Marina felt sorry enough for all the hate Pearl got that she usually went along with the prank, it’s why she went with a sweater as a gift herself. Marina tore open the wrapping paper, and inside were a couple packets of socks.

Marina held one up for inspection when she felt a poke at her side. Pearl looked up at her with a perverted grin.

“Deal’s a deal, big girl.”

Marina was momentarily confused, until the memory of their last little back-and-forth flashed to the forefront of her brain.

“Nope!” Marina squeaked, less definitive than she intended, “Nonono! Pearlie, you are going too far over a joke you shouldn’t have-“

“Going too far would have been me wanting you to streak through a parade.” Pearl cut her off, smirking as though she had an ace over the coming argument. The petite idol stood up and began to strip out of her pajamas, shaking her bottom as she slowly undid each of the shirt buttons, thrusting her slender chest out as she fiddled with her top before smoothly letting it drop, her bottoms falling next by being pushed down bit by bit as she rolled her hips and bent at the waist. 

Finally Pearl stood nude before a flabbergasted Marina, nipples pebbled from the chill air and unabashed grin daring the other girl to continue protesting. Then she pulled her new sweater over her head, restoring her outward modesty and making the short Inkling look cuter than ever as her frame was swallowed by the article of clothing.

“Now your turn.” The pale girl challenged.

Marina swallowed. “That’s unfair, I got you something that covers you.”

Without hesitation, Pearl grabbed the bottom of her sweater and knotted it over her hips, baring her petite, lily-white ass and little snatch. Then she tugged the neck of the voluminous sweater down her shoulders, stretching it out as she pulled it down to a point where her modest breasts hung out.

“There we go,” The rapper stated primly, “This honestly is probably more obscene than you just being bare above the knees.”

“Pearl,” Marina whines, now feeling properly mortified like she should have been last night, “What is this supposed to prove?”

“Nothing at all.” The shameless Inkling answered brightly, “I only still want to go through with it now because I thought it would be sexy. Come on Marina, it’s just the two of us here for the whole day, what reason is there not to model for each other?”

Marina gulped, trying to think of an appropriate response. As she floundered in her head for something to say, she suddenly became aware of her hands reaching up to pull her nightie over her head. Somehow, she couldn’t bring herself to stop as her fingers unhooked her bra and slid her panties down her legs.

“Nice,” Pearl crooned lecherously, then held out one of the pairs of socks she’d gifted, “Here, I like the green ones with the bells on top the best.”

Marina wordlessly accepted the box and took the socks out of their packaging delicately. Once she got them out she slid them up her legs slowly, pulling them snug over her knees as Pearl gawked at the contours of her calves and thighs. 

Taking a breath, Marina hefted herself abruptly upright, bells at her knees jingling cheekily as she rocked on the balls of her feet, hands clasped behind herself as she stood with all the important bits exposed to her partner.

“H-how do they look on me?”

Pearl, to her credit, did spare a glance to the socks themselves as she also stood up, before letting her eyes rake Marina’s figure up and down as she stepped up to her.

“This is definitely a good look on you.” The Inkling cooed, bending down ostensibly to play with the bells on the socks and conveniently putting her face nearly level with her partner’s crotch.

“Pearl!” Marina squealed and shoved at her roommate’s head, fighting not to be taken for a full ride by her little girlfriend this early in the day.

“Alright alright! I’ll back off,” Pearl groused, knowing better than to push her favorite nervy Octoling too far all at once.

Marina sighed, glad for a promise of a reprieve and turned to start cleaning up the wrapping paper with as much dignity as she could preserve. She worked quickly and was rolling up the last of the debris when a click and a flash came from her side. She turned and saw Pearl grinning lewdly, smartphone in hand.

“What do you think you’re doing!?!” Marina shouted, holding her balled up paper like a shield.

“Oh, c’mon babe. Taking a picture of you in your Squidmas clothes is the tradition remember?” Pearl dismissed, batting her eyes coquettishly. “Besides, you know I’ll be good and keep your pretty body all to myself.”

Marina just groaned, resigned to a very long rest of the day.

o.O

The music duo’s little Squidmas nude party went on like that for hours afterward, Marina puttering around the lavish penthouse with Pearl leering at her from every angle, occasionally snapping another picture or trying to cop a passing feel. They’d mostly lounged around together, sipping fresh holiday cocktails, playing around with some of their presents, and watching Squidmas movies, Pearl providing a running commentary that became more and more taken up with non-sequitur dirty jokes as the day wore on.

Despite herself, Marina quickly grew comfortable with walking around nude for her girlfriend, giggling when she caught the little squid-girl ogling especially blatantly and adding a little strut and sway to her movements. There was something about being exposed in broad daylight that she was growing to revel in. It had been a fleeting fantasy for a while now, but looking down at the still-busy afternoon streets she didn’t think she’d ever go as far as to actually flash strangers outdoors. But this, laying it all bare exclusively for her girlfriend in their personal space, she could handle for now.

It helped that Pearl tried to take as good as she gave, encouraging Marina to return the favor. She did eventually agree to snap some pictures of her own of Pearl with her sweater hanging off her, and nearly choked at witnessing all the downright pornographic poses the petite rich girl cycled through. After that, she just gave the occasional retaliatory spank or nipple-tweak when Pearl goosed her too roughly.

Eventually evening gave way to night proper and the two music stars found themselves dancing in their living room to an old ballad (karaoke was banned until the day Pearl learned to control her volume, if it ever came.) 

“This has been... fun.” Marina admitted in a murmur, petting Pearl’s head as the two of them pressed together.

“Hell of a first Squidmas, right?” Pearl smiles toothily up at her, brows raised suggestively.

“That it has been.” Marina agreed amicably, “But I think I prefer this to another all-day holiday gig.”

“Ugh, damn straight.” Pearl huffed, “That’s why I had all our appearances moved up to before today.”

They lapsed into silence and just enjoyed the feel of skin-on-skin for a while. Then Pearl pulled back slightly and brought a balled up hand over her head.

“Y’know, there is one tradition we haven’t properly observed yet.”

“Oh?” Marina mused, “And what’s that?”

Pearl opened her fist, dangling a green twig with white berries over her head.

“Kissing under the mistletoe.” She said, unusually quietly.

Marina gave a little gasp at the sight, and the two of them paused as the tension suddenly ratcheted up between them. After a moment, Marina reflexively commented “But that bit’s too low for me to be under.”

Pearl took the dog with uncommon good humor, immediately laughing raucously. With the intensity of the moment dispelled, she looked up at her girlfriend with heat in her eyes.

“This part of you is under it.” And with that comment, Pearl stood on her tiptoes and planted a wet kiss on Marina’s nipple.

The dusky Octoling gasped, and the pale Inkling looked up at her with bated breath. After a heartbeat, Marina pressed Pearl into her bosom again.

The little heiress took the invitation and ran with it, nuzzling her taller lovers bust aggressively and lacing her nipples with licks and sucks. Marina just hugged Pearl tighter and threw her head back with a throaty moan, giving in the to the sexual atmosphere that had been building to a precipice since the morning.

Pearl trailed a hand up Marina’s inner thigh until it reached the apex of her legs, where she started petting Marina’s quim with delicate fingers. The dark-skinned octo-girl panted from pleasure, and reach a hand down in kind to massage and toy with her petite partner’s pert derrière.

Pearl leaned back, pleased to receive a reciprocal touch, and Marina stooped to capture her parted lips in a hard kiss. The size difference made things a little awkward, but eagerness drove them on through their inexperience and clumsiness.

Finally they parted, gasping for breath as the clutched each other and drank in the sight of the other’s pleasure-drunk face. Then Pearl abruptly pulled away from Marina and dragged her to the window. Before Marina could react, she found her kneeling with her front pressed against the frigid glass, shocking her nipples so strongly it knocked her breath out.

Pearl stood behind her, squeezing her boobs and nibbling at her neck for a bit before bringing her mouth up to whisper in Marina’s ear.

“You know you’re the sexiest thing in this whole damn city, right?” She asked her pliant Octoling lover huskily, “Every punk with working eyes wants a piece of you, and it’s the best damn feeling in the world to look at you, know that, and also know that you. Are. All. Mine.”

“Pearlie... oh, Pearlieee...” Marina whined, breasts on fire from the conflicting sensations of chilled glass and hot, harsh fingers. She wiggled desperately until Pearl let her up, and then swooped down on the diminutive Inkling for more making out, dragging her up by the neck of her sweater.

“Mmf... Damn, scratchy, thing!” Pearl bit out between kisses, fingers scrambling to pull it off. Marina let her go to do it, taking the reprieve to yank off her own itchy, fuzzy socks as well. In a second the two lovers where left without a stitch on between them. 

“Fuck, we’re really doing this.” Pearl gushed, semi-deliriously, and scampered to the couch sprawling in the middle with legs spread wide. 

“Yeah... we really are,” Marina agreed, and followed with only slight hesitance. She kneeled in front of the couch, cupped Pearl’s little ass, and pressed kisses all around her groin. Her lips and tongue gave lingering, teasing flicks that swirled around her lover’s flushed and pretty petals, before she dipped her head further and gave a firm lick along Pearl’s slit.

The petite Inkling yelped cutely and bucked her hips as her girlfriend held her steady and dug her tongue into her tunnel, relishing in her sweet nectar. Marina ate her little Pearl out deeply, enjoying the feel of her thighs tensing around her head. After she had her fill she replaced her tongue with two tapered, green-tinted fingers, pressing in deeply and hooking her fingers against where she guessed her partner’s g-spot to be as she pulled her head back and caught the nub of her lover’s clit between her lips. Marina sucked lightly and flicked her tongue against the aroused bud while flexing her fingers in her lover’s core. She kept this up relentlessly as above her Pearl grunted and moaned in increasingly high pitch until finally she wailed out her release. The little Inkling writhed and curled around her partner’s head as she rode out her orgasm, pleasure brought to greater heights by Marina continuing her motions, taking delight in feeling Pearl’s depths rhythmically clench around her fingers.

Marina leaned back as Pearl flopped back against the couch, giving her a minute to catch her breath again before dipping back in, kissing her way up Pearl’s body from crotch to belly to nipples to lips. She climbed up on the couch and stretched out across it’s length, pulling Pearl around to lay on top of her, where she sighed and snuggled into Marina’s chest.

“Just gonna fall asleep on me, are you?” Marina crooned to her girlfriend teasingly, causing her to pull herself up.

“Not before I knock you out first,” Pearl shot back in a throaty voice, before once again sucking on Marina’s nipples. The dark-skinned Octoling hummed in pleasure as her lover worshiped her chest, kneading her full mounds and toying with their stiff peaks. Eventually Pearl began to kiss and lick her way down that beautifully formed torso, scooting back until she wound up curled on the end of the couch, mouth hovering over Marina’s snatch. 

Pearl stroked Marina’s furrow with soft fingers, tracing her lips before rolling her thumb over her prominent clit. Marina whined at the sharp stimulation, followed up by a sigh as Pearl soothed her delicate flesh with her tongue. The little heiress pressed kisses to her lover’s hot cunny, hands spreading the it open so she could dive in with her tongue. Pearl reveled in the scent and taste of Marina’s juices, wiggling her tongue as far as it would go and nuzzling her clit with the tip of her nose. 

Marina brought her hands to her tits, clutching them hard and pinching the nipples as she luxuriated in the feel of Pearl’s tongue in her quim. High cries escaped her throat almost every second as Pearl lapped her juices and tapped against the button of her clit. The feeling of impeding release built up in her underbelly, cooling hotter and tighter by the second, narrowing her awareness to just the tide of pleasure surging up from between her legs, until finally it unfurled within her so hard it dazzled her eyes as she howled in ecstasy.

By the time her vision cleared, Pearl was once more lying fully on top of her, head cushioned on Marina’s breasts. Marina giggled at the sight.

“You only knocked me out for a second love.”

Pearl growled at being disturbed, sliding off her foot-taller partner and shakily rising from the floor. 

“Whatever, let’s just get in bed then.”

“Sure thing,” Marina agreed, swinging herself off the couch and having to catching herself on its back to keep from pitching over. “But before that we should shower and dig out some spare pajamas.”

“Definitely need the shower, but forget the pajamas,” Pearl piped up authoritatively, dragging Marina towards the bathroom bathe wrist, “We got a clear schedule until New Year’s Eve, and I don’t intend to go out or get dressed until then.” She concluded with a challenging smirk.

Marina gulped at the declaration, feeling that she probably should be trying to rein in her oversexed partner’s demands, but she’d been rendered too hazy from the afterglow to do anything but follow her girlfriend’s lead.

‘Ah well, it is our holiday break,’ she reasoned to herself, ‘No reason not to let it all hang out for one week.’

And with that the two lovers entered the bathroom to wash each other off in anticipation of even more shed clothing and inhibitions the coming day.


End file.
